Can i Have a Raise?
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Mai is having a rough time as her economic situation comes crashing on her shoulders, at the same time she is trying to forget a certain person called Oliver Davis, can she handle the pressure and forget him, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone, I have a new story and I hope you really enjoy it as it came to mind just today. I also want to thank everyone who has commented and favorite my previous works I really appreciate it and I hope you do the same for this one, Also the characters might be a little OOC, (Out of Character). Well enough of me rambling and let's begin with the story.

Also I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors

* * *

Chapter One

The Beginning of my Problems

Mai's Point of View

It has been a year since Oliver Davis Aka Naru the Narcissist came back and re-opened SPR, now I am 17 and he is now a legal adult, my feelings for him had faded a bit ever since he came back my feelings have blossomed again, normally the atmosphere between us should be tense and awkward but apparently he didn't take my confession seriously and now were the same as ever, but he isn't part of my worries now, I have bigger things to handle

"Mai, Tea" as I hear Oliver's voice echo through the office, I slowly get up from my seat and put the newspaper on the desk I start making his earl gray tea as I pour the tea on his cup. Once I reach the destination I knock on the door and he replies with a come in. As I put the cup of tea.

"Oliver, I need to ask you something" as I try not to stutter

"Ask" as he replies coldly and his back is turned to me as he sits in his chair and the room is pitch black with the light shines through the window.

"I... "

"Mai, either say something or leave my office I don't have time for stupidity" as his chair turns around to face me and irritation is written all over his face. Stupid Narcissist as I think to myself

"I need a raise!" as I speak a little nervous

"Don't I pay you enough, I even raised your paycheck for hiring you back three months ago, why do you need it?" as he questioned me. I really didn't want to explain anything to him; especially to him out of all people I don't need sympathy.

"It's for personal reasons"

"Then I cannot give it to you Mai, you haven't done anything that would give me a reason to give you a raise, now leave"

"Fine" as I slam the door and I see the clock three-thirty, I am only half an hour away from leaving, hmm

I sit back on my chair and look again at the newspaper. I look at the job section and there is nothing besides a dish-washing job but I need something that pays a little more. Ever since Oliver left I had to find another job but when he hired me back I quit and came here but then suddenly my teacher asked me to give her back the house as she was getting married and wanted to come back to her hometown.

My teacher had left due to her job as she got a promotion to teach at one of the best schools in the country and left me the place, the bills were not expensive as I lived on my own but with my job I made it somehow now that she is asking me for a place I need to find a room to live, and with the money I saved it's not enough for a down payment, contract for my bills, food, and necessities. I needed the raise so I wouldn't have to get another job with so many hours but I have no option. I have a month to leave, to find a place, to get the money, and another job.

I don't want to be a bother so I am not going to ask for money, or live in another place. I may be stubborn and proud but the most important thing is what am I going to do now?

* * *

Normal Point of View

As the salty tears ran across her face, she felt like a huge load of pressure was on her shoulders, how was she going to handle this, she had no relatives, the only family she had was SPR but all of them returned to what they were doing before the company. Was this the life a grown-up had because if it was, she wanted to be a kid again and be with her parents. She got up and walk to the door as she put on her jacket and scarf as she prepared herself for the cold and off she went.

* * *

Ok this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and if you did please review, I accept critiques and flames, just don't burn me too much

Anyways ill try to update tomorrow goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I am here to update again as I promised and thank you so much for all the follows and the reviews from

_Guest_

_Hikari Reizumi_

_Dayis_

_Ai-Kun & the 11 followers _

I am so happy for all the feedback. I am sorry if this chapter sucks but hey I try my best. Ok enough of me rambling enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Physical Exhaustion Part 1**

Mai's Point of View

"It's so cold outside" as I shiver and start taking the route to my now temporary home, I can feel my stomach growl; I haven't had any lunch since everyone got out early. My mind cannot stop thinking about all the money I have to gather but right now the first thing I want to do is eat. My nose suddenly senses a lingering smell of Miso-soup "Hmmm" my favorite comfort food, perfect for right now!

I happily look for the store and once I find I see a paper with the letters , HIRING, IF INTRESTED COME IN OR CALL AT 749-345-5555. My eyes widen in surprise, it's like a miracle from god, I walk to the store and I see white walls covered with paintings of Sakura trees , wooden chairs and tables, and a side bar. As I sit down on one of the chairs close to the window a woman comes and asks me for my order and I ask for a Miso soup. "Excuse me" as I ask the gentle looking woman with brown eyes and black hair. "Yes" she replies

"I am Mai Taniyama, and I saw the sigh on the door, just what job position do you have?"

"Taniyama San, I am Haruka Ayumi, nice to meet you, as you see I am looking for a cleaner because me and my two daughters' work here all day but as of now they're going to college and I am going start closing earlier and I can't clean all of this in one day so I need someone to clean the place at night and so on, we don't have a mess but I need someone urgently"

"I will do it" and Haruka – San just gives me a surprised look "The job is from 10 until you finish and I can only pay you 300 dollars a week, wait aren't you in high school"

"I can manage, I need the job desperately just for a while" as I give her my pleading look and she gives in 5 days a week, from ten until I finish.

I start tomorrow I guess, ok so school starts at seven and it ends at two, I go to work with Oliver and ends at 9, then I go to work, I guess it gives me an hour to go rest a little. As I go home I think to myself, just one month….

* * *

The Next Day

Beep, beep, beep

I wake up and head to school, the day was long and as I sat in my desk I couldn't stop thinking about the argument I had with Oliver yesterday, and how I can't get him out of my mind, with all my problems he still finds a way to stick to my mind and my heart.

Oliver, I knew rejection hurt but I didn't think it would hurt this much, he never let me answer his question of me loving him or Gene; he just discarded my confession with his question and left to England. It hurts, but I can't help it, my feelings have come back, I've never felt this feeling with anyone else.

Now that I am in his office my heart aches at times when I remember that painful memory but I shake it off my head and go make his tea without him asking, as I enter to his office and leave his tea, his direction does not meet mine, even though I was supposed to be used to his cold treatment, why does it hurt me so much now? I shake off that feeling that runs through my mind and leave his office.

Lin isn't here anymore as he went to china and visit his family and won't come back until he is called for a case. I sit on my desk and do my homework, an hour later I get more tea for Oliver and again not even a look, again more homework. What I didn't realize is that Oliver had left 4 thick folders of papers ready to be filed and organized, as I do that and finish I realize that is seven. Only two more hours and I am done, good thing I only file papers and make tea. Me and Oliver don't talk the same anymore, there are days that we act like if everything was back to normal then sometimes, it's like this, not even a word thrown at me.

My jobs are not so far away thank god, I swear it's been a miracle for me to find this other job; I grab a folder that I hid under my desk and look at it again, there were newspaper cuts of rooms, apartments, and companies and so on. The clock hits 8:50 and I leave to the job, Haruka-San waits for me and explains that it's my key and that when I arrive that nobody is going to be here and that I should be careful because and call someone when I get home, I lied about someone picking me up every night.

As am in there I see that most of the tables are clean but I clean them again, sweep the floors, mop, and sweep the vases and paintings, now the painful part, the kitchen. There were so many plates and skillets, glasses, and so on, oil all over the stove. I wine but I have no option. After an hour of washing dishes and drying them I go to cleaning the stove and the rest, another two hours and then sweeping and moping again, I am so tired but my nightmare hasn't finished I clean the restroom, and the windows and at the end the clock hit 2 am. I close the door and walk home as quick as I can until I reach my destination and drop all my belongings in the floor of the living room, I make coffee and put it on the fridge so I can heat it up tomorrow, get my uniform and take a hot warm shower. After that I go to my room and put my alarm for 6am, fall on my bed and wrap myself in my blankets.

My body decides for me and I fall asleep in an instant

* * *

**Ok that was it, it is longer than what I expected but hopefully I update tomorrow or Thursday and please no too much fire but I'll take the heat anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hello there! I said I would do it probably Thursday but I got ahead of myself because there are so many ideas in my mind that I don't know what to write anymore so I'll try to fuse all my ideas into this chapter and I hope you guys really enjoy it.

Also thanks for all the positive reviews and critiques, that helps me become a better writer and all the follows! ^_^

Ok enough of me and let's begin the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Physical Exhaustion Part 2**

It has been two weeks and all I can say is that I am exhausted; I only sleep four to five hours a day sometimes even less depending on my night shift, I didn't know cleaning a small restaurant would be so much work, dishes, floor, restroom and ugh I don't want to think about it no more, the only good thing is that I got half of the money I need. I can relax a little now, can I?

It's Saturday and I couldn't be any happier! I only work with Oliver today and tomorrow, so that means when I get home I can have some quality sleep, maybe a long bath with help. Oh and a quality meal, I've been so stressed that I barely eat, the only food I eat it's the leftovers from the day in the restaurant because I am broke and my sleep deprivation equals for the lack of hunger.

I now sit in my desk as I file more paperwork, I hear Oliver wanting more tea and I go over to his office to make his earl gray tea. Again no reaction, same as always as I am about to leave

"Mai, I need you to clean the my office and the place" with his emotionless tone as he sits in his chair and stares at me and his blank expression turns into a questionable one

"What is it?" as I reply at him and his eyes widen in surprise "Nothing" as he responds and grabs a black book that is half opened on his desk and starts reading it, as I leave his office I sigh. More cleaning, I should be a maid.

My day consisted of cleaning again but luckily it was very little, then out of nowhere I hear my phone ringing and I rush to my desk and answer it

"Hello, Mai Taniyama speaking"

"Mai-san its Haruka, I need you to come today and waitress as soon as possible, one of my daughters got sick and the place is crowded"

There went my free afternoon

"I will Haruka-San"

"Thank you Mai, I have to go but come here as soon as possible" and with that she hangs up, with the tone of desperation in her voice I couldn't deny her request. As I finish my day in SPR and tell Oliver my goodbyes I head to the restaurant and once I walk in, Lord, the place was packed , even a needle would not fit here. As Haruka-San welcomes me in, she straightly puts me into work, if I complained about cleaning , waitressing is much worse, running from place to place carrying food, taking orders , I did well for my first day, it was long but it was worth it, the tips were about 150 not so bad, but I had to clean the restaurant again

Now it's 3am and I am done, I am so tired, I basically did three jobs, I check my phone for any missed calls and I have about three as I check my voicemail I listen and it's my teacher

_"Hello Mai-San, I just wanted to let you know I will be coming sooner than I thought and I need the place in three days and I am sorry for telling you to leave this way but I have no other options, I hope you understand and if you need any help I'll try, ok goodnight"_

Two days to leave, where will I go? I have nowhere to stay, maybe, I can't think of anything! Tears start forming in my eyes and desperation, frustration and emptiness swallowed me, I leave the restaurant and run, I want to run somewhere where no one will find me but my footsteps lead me to SPR. I am so tired, I used every bit of energy I had left in me, and Oliver won't be here it's too late

I slowly open the door and walk in, everything is pitch dark and I go to the kitchen to make some tea, I stare into the kettle and my mind goes blank, all my feelings are bottled up and I cannot longer hold it and fall to my knees and cry and sob, it hurts so much.

Naru's Point Of View

It has been almost two weeks or even more and Mai has been acting so strange it's starting to worry me a bit, she looks at the clock constantly and leaves basically running, where does she go and with whom? She looks tired all the time, she may not notice it but I do, I barely see her eat, heavy dark circles and sadness in those kind eyes she has and why did she ask me for a raise, I tough I paid her enough, or maybe she is having trouble and needs help? I'll talk to her tomorrow.

Hmmm Ever since she confessed her love to me I've been colder than before, I am not good with my emotions. I try to shove them aside and focus into my work at first we were fine but I made things more difficult with my attitude

It's past 3am and I am tired but I have work to do, but I can't concentrate at all Mai keeps running on my mind, but all my concentration is interrupted when I hear loud sobs. Where are they coming from? As I slowly walk out of my office I see the kitchen light on and to my sight I see Mai on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" as I speak to her with a hint of worry, what happened? Why is she here?

She slowly gets up but from the looks of it I am surprised she is even capable of standing up, from the looks of it she slowly gets up and starts walking but its taking a great effort as she can't walk in a straight line and then I have her eye to eye and then she collapses and luckily I catch her

"MAI, MAI, WAKE UP!"

She won't respond

I check her pulse and its normal, she is breathing but I cannot help to worry I carry her bridal style and I get out of the office ready to take her to the hospital

* * *

**Ok wow that was long, I am sorry if it's a little rushed but I'll try to rewrite it if I have really bad criticism. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please review ok goodnight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there everybody ^_^ thank you so much for all the positive reviews I've been getting from all of you, including favorites and follows, I am so happy thank you!**

**Anyways I'll try to update soon this story and another stories but I can't promise since I have to do some extra classes at school. Anyways enough about me, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as you enjoyed the last ones **

* * *

**Is my Slavery Over?**

**Mai's Point of View**

My body feels heavy and I can hear a beeping noise that is irritating me, can someone make it stop I am having a terrible headache. Wait, beeping? I slowly open my eyes and I find myself in a white room of what is seems to be a hospital. I feel pressure on one of my fingers and I see I am hooked up to a monitor, I take it off and I sigh. Where am I? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I here? As I try to answer all my questions in my head I hear the doorknob turn and my attention is drawn to the person that walks in the room. Ayako! I smile but her face expression is not a happy one, it's the same expression my mother used when I was about to be scolded or I was in trouble.

As she walks toward my direction I see her wearing a white coat, I've never seen her working as a doctor. She looks at the monitor and scowls "Mai why did you take it off?" I protest by saying it was annoying me and giving me a headache and she just shakes her head lightly in a form of disagreement.

She stares at me and her face softens. "Why am I here?" I ask while am trying to figure out what is going on. "You're in the hospital but I think you noticed that, you are fine, you just need rest and food"

"How did I get here?"

Ayako gives me a questionable look

"You don't remember anything at all? You passed out in Oliver's office, what were you doing there at three in the morning?"

"N-Nothing" as I try not to stutter but failed miserably, everything comes back to me in an instant. I really don't want to tell her but I know she won't let me leave unless I tell her

"I have another job and I went back to get something I forgot" I reply

"Another job, but Mai" I interrupt her, "I've been having some financial problems so I had to get another job at night but I will be fine"

"You know if you need help I am here Mai" I feel a relief when I hear those words coming out of her mouth. I give in and explain my situation to her and she leans towards me and gives me a hug. "I will help you somehow don't worry Mai, but I can't give you a place to stay I live three hours away from here and it will interfere with your school." Her hug gives me comfort and I hug her back after a couple of minutes she lets go

"I have to go back to work Mai, but if you need any help just call me and I'll find a way" as she gives me a smile. "But eat right and have plenty of sleep, you are lacking nutrients and have severe exhaustion, also you can leave today but take care of yourself ok" with that she leaves and I smile.

After a while I can hear someone knocking my door and I tell them to come in and for my surprise its Oliver as he is holding a tray of food. He has a serious face expression which is not surprise as he always has that expression he puts the tray carefully where I am resting. I look at the food and see a small bowl of fruit, a juice box, a sandwich of what it seemed to be ham and cheese and gelatin. My stomach is begin for food since the moment it laid eyes on it. I began eating until I finish everything that's on the plate and Oliver just stares at me, he removes the tray and sets it on the floor and sits down in a corner not too far away from me. He just gets straight to the point

"What happened yesterday Mai? Why were you in my office at three in the morning crying your eyes out?"

"I-I" I can't get it out I want to cry but I can't in front of him, I am in idiot for thinking he wouldn't be there and going to his office

"Mai, what's going on?" his voice seems irritated and I know I have to confess like I did to Ayako. I thought I could keep this a secret but I guess I can't do it.

"I went to your office because I was upset ok"

"Keep going" as he crosses his arms and now I have his full attention

"I have been working another job after I leave SPR. My teacher asked me for her house as she is getting married and I can't live there due to the place being tiny and I've been like this for the past two weeks and yesterday I worked a double shift in my second job"

"Are you crazy? What makes you think you can handle two or three shifts, no wonder you collapsed yesterday, Idiot!"

This makes my blood boil!

"Don't call me an idiot, you have no idea of how tough it has been for me, I been working nonstop to look for a new place to live, unlike you I worry about these things, that's why I asked you for a raise so I wouldn't work so hard and like you said personal matters do not interest you so I didn't say anything" by now my hands have formed into tight fist and my knuckles have formed white, I am so angry

"I've been working two jobs, going to school, I barely sleep and eat I am so worried about where I'll be living, my parents' house is gone and everything is so expensive here in Japan and now…" I use my arms to hold my face as I look down and start to cry, I am so frustrated so tired everything has gone wrong.

"Now my teacher has asked me to leave the place, I have two days to leave and I have no place to stay"

My face is covered with tears now and I feel a hand touching my chin and lifting it up and Oliver looks at me and hugs me. I am shocked to the point where my jaw dropped to the floor. "I am sorry for calling you an idiot, I didn't know your situation but you are an idiot for not asking for help, I would have helped you" my eyes widen in surprise and now my arms have found his back and I am now hugging him back as well.

"I don't know what it is to be in a situation like yours but I know it can't be pleasant" I cry in his arms once more and he just holds me tighter. I don't know why he is acting like this, so kind but I don't mind. Once I stop I look at him

"Mai, I don't know if you're going to like the idea but I have another room in my apartment and I can let you live there for a while" my ears and mind are trying to process this information but I cannot believe this. "Really Naru?" he just gives a soft laugh "You know it's been a while since you called me Naru, it's been Oliver since I came back"

"Yeah" I reply with a smile, I really have no option but at the same time I am nervous, but I mean nothing is going to happen, and plus he is my boss. "Thank you I accept"

With that he told me to change and that he would file out my paperwork to get out of here

Once we leave the hospital we go to his van and he takes me to my old home and help me pack up

As we pack he takes the heavy boxes and carries most of it, this is a side I've never seen of him, he is nice and sweet on his own way which makes me happy, and we haven't been the same since he came back but now…

"Mai stop daydreaming hurry up!" things are beginning to be back to normal in a way with that we left to his apartment

* * *

**I am done! Hopefully another chapter will be updated tomorrow, sorry if it seems rushed a little but I wanted to show a softer side to Naru and I will explain why in the next chapter. Also I like the idea of them living together, next chapter might have more comedy but it will have some romance much more than this one. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review**

**Thank you and goodnight my lovely readers**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please no flames and if you do don't burn me. Hehehe anyways enough of me and let's get with the story

Also for some of you this story might have been a little rushed but if I made the last chapters any longer there would be too much fillers and it would kill it.

Enjoy

**Living in Harmony? **

**Mai's Point of View**

It has been a couple of hours since I arrived to Naru's place and I am amazed! The place is basically two apartments together because it's huge! The room, kitchen, restroom, he even has a deck with a grill. I guess this is what happens when you're rich? I don't know am just happy that I have a place to stay, my life has changed so much since my teacher asked me for her place back., wow she really made me struggle but at the end I am grateful because I had a place to stay.

"Food's ready" as I hear his voice echoing through the door and quickly get up from my now queen size bed where am sitting and go to the kitchen where I see a plate with rice and curry and my mouth waters. Wait did Naru cook this? "Mai are you going to stand there or eat?" as he looks at me with those piercing blue eyes. "Yeah" as I try to stay calm. I sit down on the wooden black chair that also matches the table and eat. It has been so long since I had a homemade meal. We eat in silence but it's not awkward. After the meal I clean the kitchen and wash the dishes.

Everything seems calm but It feels like I am alone since he doesn't make noise, I wonder what he is doing? It's barely 2pm. As I go look for him I see a figure lying on the couch. He is a sleep, he looks so peaceful and darn it even in his sleep he still finds a way to look handsome. Stupid hormones of mine, quickly I go look for a cover because he seems cold. Aha I quickly find a dark blue one and place it on him and I sit on the floor next to him and my eyes wonders all over the place. No family pictures, the walls are blank, no decorations I guess he either does not care or he doesn't have time but then my eyes spot a book that has open pages and I grab it. I start to read and it's a book about a sheep herder, the alchemist? I am quickly drawn into this book, the plot is from back in the ages and it's about life, positive experiences, I didn't know Naru read this kind of book?

As I read I can hear his breathing. He is tired, no wonder he was at the office and he stayed up until I was ok to come here, a smile quickly is drawn to my face, you may be a tea addict narcissist jerk but your actions show you're truly kind.

**Naru's Point of View**

I open my eyes and see a person with short brown hair in front of me reading the book I was holding. She is so entertained she does not even know I am awake, what time is it, as I look at the clock its 5:30 pm. That was a good nap. I need to go finish some work, actually let me finish some business here.

"Mai how is the book?" as I lean in and whisper to her ear which makes her scream and throwing the book up in the air which found a way of hitting my head "Oww, Mai be careful next time you idiot!" she turns around and stands up "Don't scare me like that you narcissist jerk!" as she pouts her mouth which I think it's hilarious, I love scaring her sometimes her reactions are unpredictable at times. She quickly goes to the kitchen and in 5 minutes she hands me some earl gray tea. The warm liquid soothes me, I am really tired.

"Don't scare me like that; I could almost had a heart attack!"

"I was reading where I left of and you should be more aware of your surroundings I was awake for the past 10 minutes" as I defend myself and with that winning the argument.

For a minute we stare at each other but I quickly end it, I don't like feeling nervous but her eyes and that stare always make me feel uneasy and that's something no one has been able to do.

"I know I am handsome but staring is not the answer" as I smirk I can see her face turning a few shades of pink. "You Narcissist"

With that she leaves and goes to her room and I am now here alone. "Mai…"

Ok I am done! Well with this chapter, I know this might have been boring but I wanted to show how the two of them would be living together and by the next few chapters its going to get more and more romantic, I don't want to rush the story and I didn't want to put too many details in the apartment because in my last chapter that's where that part is going to come in

Anyways good night and I hope you enjoyed it a bit please review and rate

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there beautiful people ^_^ sorry for the wait but my writers block is a pain in the a**! Ok anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ok enough of me let's get on with the story!

Also please don't hurt me, but I don't know anything about British breakfast so please no flames!

**Everything is the same!**

**Mai's Point of View**

It has been a week since I've been living with Naru and for the most part we been getting along, well besides the _"Mai get out of the restroom, you take forever" _Speech. But we barely see each other even though we live together. By the time he gets home I am a sleep and things are the same as always. Wait do I want things to change? No I can't we live together now, well until I can find a place on my own. Even though my feelings have blossomed again, I have to let it go and it's better for the both of us.

But how come he knows me so well, like he told me before when we were stuck in a dwell for the second time in one of our investigations _"Of course you usually get depressed first and then you get mad but you tend to bounce pretty quickly" _those words keep running through my head, even though we live together, I still don't know anything about him. Well besides him being a know it all, tea addict, narcissist, and a jerk, well he does have a good side, ok generous narcissist with a big heart, ok I am not making sense anymore.

Good thing it's Saturday which means I don't have to go to work! Naru has been so nice to let me stay and since he cooked me some rice with curry ill make him some breakfast. I happily go to the kitchen, its 7:30, even though it's early I don't know how to cook that well. I make some poached eggs, bacon, toast, and some sausages and last but not least his favorite tea that should do it, by now its 8:45. I imagine Naru's smile when he sees the food, I wonder if he is homesick?

I hear Naru getting out of the restroom all dressed up and me, I am wearing some shorts and a big t-shirt, attractive right? "Naru are you going to eat?" I ask while smiling and he looks at me and notices that I am in the kitchen but the plates full with food in the table. "No, I have breakfast with Masako" and with that he leaves as he never even looked at me. I am just speechless. Masako, But? As of now some tears are forming in my eyes and I am kneeling on the ground crying, "Why am I so upset, I woke up early to do him some breakfast that reminded him of home and he goes to Masako?"

I quickly get up from the floor and grab my phone and call John, "Hi John, want to have breakfast with me" I give him details where I live and within 20 minutes he is here, I reheat the breakfast and we eat, my breakfast didn't turn out to be so bad, it was actually good, as I talk to john he is very fun to be around, he even tells me stories about him when he was younger which make me laugh.

"John please don't" tell anyone I live with Naru as I beg "Don't worry mate, I won't say a word but Mai-Chan, you look upset is something wrong? As he questions me and gives me a worried look and I sigh. I explain everything that has happened to me for the past couple of weeks. "I am sorry to hear that but you should have asked for help", "I know John but, I didn't want to worry anyone with my problems but now I am just upset"

"Oliver right?" as he smiles

"Yeah, I mean I have been working with him for more than two years now, he knows me better than I know myself and when I confessed myself to him he told me who I loved was Gene, I was sad, then angry, but I let it go and now that we live together, I mean at first it was nice but now…"

"Mai , I think you should leave this place" my heart breaks and I gasp in surprise, he gives me a soft look with those blue eyes "You said you let it go but it shows you haven't if you feel like this for Naru living with him is not a great idea" as he grabs my hand " Look, when you are at work we can understand if he is cold-workaholic person but at home is something different, you might expect things else and if he treats you the same the one that's going to get hurt is you" by now my tears could have made an ocean I look down and cry and John just pats my back. I try to hold it in but it won't work, he is right **_"when I am at work I expect Naru to be a workaholic cold jerk, but at home I wish I was something more, I wish I knew him more, or make him smile, but I get treated like an employee, maybe that's all I am for him"_**

"Mate, how long are you going to be staying here?"

"A month" I reply and my chest hurts even more. "Why don't you come to live with me, it's not as big as here but it's comfy" as he smiles and I don't know what to think. "I'll let you think about it, you know I am here to help you Mai" and gives me a hug, not so comfy because were sitting down but nice. With that he gets up and leaves.

I smile, John is so nice to me, maybe a change again would be nice, plus he is right I am stupid for expecting something that may never happen! I want to know him better, besides the whole I am Oliver Davis and my twin brother who is dead who you are in love with and not me, I wish he was nicer and closer since we live together and we been through a lot of stuff but I guess not, he was so nice the first day but as days passed he has been avoiding me and it hurts. Maybe I should leave, but it hurts. As my body never left the chair I was sitting on I cry and cry for I don't know how long until I fall asleep

**Naru's Point of View**

As I walk to the restaurant where Masako is waiting, I can't help to feel horrible, bloody hell. I wanted to be with Mai and eat the breakfast she made, with that entire racket she woke me up but I know she tried cooking and actually did quite well, she made me homesick, and I haven't had someone make breakfast for me in a long time. Cross that, homemade breakfast. I wonder how long I can handle this; I know if Gene was alive he would be proud of me. Why couldn't Mai love me instead of Gene? Living with her makes it difficult. I see her every night sleeping and at work but I've been so busy, avoiding her is the best I don't want to be attached to someone who does not love me. But she made that breakfast for me, maybe she is showing gratitude. I slowly walk to the Japanese restaurant where Masako is drinking a warm cup of tea and sit down; she looks at me and blushes a little bit while she hides it with her kimono.

"I am glad you made it" as she looks at me, "What was the urgency?" I reply, I hate people who blackmail me but she is a good medium so I'll let it slip just for once

"I am living to the United states in a week and I'll be doing my show there, but I was wondering if you like to come too" as she smiles at me

"No I am fine thank you SPR Is more important to me" as I reply coldly "I know you would say that, but they will pay you big money if you are on the show"

I think about it for a minute, I feel a bit weak but good thing I am sitting down, leave Japan again? No.

"I don't need money"

"I know you don't but it's better than living with the person that hurts you the most" what the hell is she talking about, wait how did she knew I was living with Mai or well she living with me.

"How did you know I was living with her?" I reply and she covers her mouth with her kimono "I was at the hospital that day , Ayako called me and since I was only five minutes away I decided to go, I do care for Mai after all and I heard the full conversation without no one noticing me, I know you love her, its easy to tell plus you call her by her name"

She removes her kimono from her face and looks at me hoping to get a yes out of me but I am unsure, suddenly her eyes become sad and ugh, I hate when girls are so emotional.

"Ill think about it" with that I leave the money in the table and walk off.

OK lame I know but I am getting a lot of writers block anyways I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to rewrite it I will anyways

Goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello again! I am sorry for not updating soon, it took me nearly 5 months. Geez how rude of me, i am sorry but I've had a lot of stuff going on, my high school graduation, my job,driving lessons,chores, and procrastination can have its toll . Also YouTube is very addictive but anyways i am back and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. My brain is exhausted its two in the morning, but I had coffee before I slept and I guess the caffeine did its effect today because its working._  
_Also I missed you guys, thanks for everyone who have read and followed the story! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!_  
_Anyways let's get on with the story_

**Confusion.**

**Mai's Point of View.**

Living with john, hmm it does sound nice after all he is a priest and if someone finds out then it won't be so bad. Then again i don't want to leave but if i don't then it's going to be worse for me and maybe for him too. I slowly walk to the kitchen and clean everything. I don't feel like cooking again and i am hungry. hmm, ill go get something from the convenience store. I walk to my room and change clothes. Some dark skinny jeans, a white plain shirt, a red leather jacket and matching flats. My makeup simple just some foundation, powder, red lipstick and Mascara. by now my mood has changed and i feel better. I happily go outside and walk the streets of Shibuya.

The fall has been one of my favorite seasons, the falling leaves, the temperature cooling, and most of all the baked goodies. As as i walk and see all the stores surrounding me i spot a long navy blue dress that can be used for special events. My attention is quickly drawn to it and i see the price, 59904.00 Yen. Why is it so expensive yet so beautiful. I let out a sigh of defeat and i start walking when i feel someone grabbing my arm and i turn around to see who the hell is grabbing me. "Naru?" i question, his tall figure and blue eyes are just striking, his emotionless look just makes me wonder what he's thinking yet i can't read his thoughts. "I was going back home but i came here for a tuxedo." he replies drily. "Oh, what for?" i ask hoping he will tell me. "He looks at the window where the navy blue dress is. "I am going to a party hosted by my parents for there 20 years of having great success in the paranormal field, its going to be hosted here in Shibuya" wow how cool, 20 years how amazing "I wish you all the luck, ill see you at home" i smile. "Ill see you home Mai" as always his face expression, emotionless but his eyes sparkled? He walks inside and my heart starts pumping faster. Darn you Naru why you must be so handsome! i quickly go home.

**Oliver's Point of View.**

As i quickly go to the store i see a young woman in her late 30's with blond hair and pale skin reading a book in her counter where she sat down. I make my presence noticeable once i go to the counter and knock on it lightly. She dumbly drops her book and looks at me. "Hello young man, can i help you with something?"

"Yes, i would like a tuxedo with these measurements" as i give her a folded white paper. She takes it and reads it. "Alright if you follow me this way ill show you, is there anything else you might be also interested in?"

"Yes that Navy blue dress."

_Sorry but this chapter is going to be short, the exiting chapter will be up next. sorry for the wait and the short chapter but its four in the morning and my eyes hurt. Also i am sorry for any grammatical errors but my spellcheck is not working. _

_I hope you enjoyed this , and if you did please review!_

_i love you all and thanks for reading! _

_bye bye _


End file.
